September 26, 2014/Chat log
Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:06 Loving77 hey pweeb 6:06 Flower1470 Sup Peep Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:00 Dragonian King RUDE i saw what you did... 7:02 Loving77 hiii silly 7:02 Dragonian King sup peep lily i'm stalking your userpage "Have fun figuring out what this wiki's purpose is. Even I don't know anymore." (yes) i agree "I'm married to an alien fish and an arrogant moneybags. Don't ask why." RIP Silly died of laughter 7:10 Flower1470 Hey Silly :P yeah i made a few changes today ...instead of doing schoolwork oops but lemme know if you want something changed 7:11 Dragonian King i think it looks good i forgot duke joined the wiki at some point :P 7:12 Flower1470 WEBKINZ FALL FEST YES 7:12 Dragonian King ew webkinz lily i'm going to attempt the kaiba's cape drawing again do you mind if he's chibi-ish? i can't draw legit YGO :P 7:13 Flower1470 that 's fine 7:21 Dragonian King ehhhhhhhhhhhh i'll do it later 7:21 Flower1470 lol 7:22 Dragonian King "shut up mookuba" -Drawing Kaiba 7:23 Flower1470 I love the little "snot him" Yami on the bottom oh my gosh 7:27 Dragonian King :P uhhhh you guys don't live next to a mega haunted house do you because if you did i ate your house 7:35 Flower1470 Not that we know of. oh dear is that why it suddenly got dark? 7:36 Dragonian King oh nope i ate a house that was next to a mega haunted house someone else might've ate your house though 7:37 Flower1470 that's.... concerning 7:37 Dragonian King i got hungry 7:38 Flower1470 i see 7:43 Dragonian King File:Lilyslovers.png 7:44 Flower1470 OH OH MY THAT I DONT EVEN KNOW WHAT TO SAY 7:45 Dragonian King :D 7:45 Flower1470 I CANT BELIEVE IT ITS BEAUTIFUL 7:47 Loving77 I forgot my photobucket password -_- 7:48 Flower1470 oh no 7:48 Loving77 I tried everything idk what it is 7:49 Flower1470 ask for them to send it 7:49 Dragonian King have you tried password or 12345 yet 7:50 Loving77 I have no clue how my email works lily I haven't touched it 7:51 Dragonian King ooo 7:52 Loving77 If I asked them to send it to me idk how to get into my email 7:52 Flower1470 pming you since im too lazy to get up 7:52 Dragonian King wow File:Peepandbananaguy.png 8:00 Loving77 wut 8:00 Dragonian King i dont know i was drawing you and then i thought there should be a banana in this picture so i added a banana :D 8:04 Flower1470 perfect 8:06 Loving77 eek Idk what some of this stuff is. email is weird :S 8:07 Flower1470 if you dont know what it is, delete it 8:07 Loving77 Idk if some of it is spam or not 8:09 Flower1470 just delete it to be safe or you can give me the senders name if you're that concerned 8:10 Dragonian King well if it's not something you've signed up for/someone you've given your email to i'd just delete it 8:17 Loving77 This is the first time I'm on my email ever. lol 8:17 Dragonian King i LOVE sharks 8:18 Flower1470 @Peep https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bfUBo8ytzf4 and Silly you can listen to it too if you want 8:20 Loving77 Silly, wanna see my chibi Seto? 8:20 Flower1470 My favorite Panic at the Disco song by far 8:21 Dragonian King okay :D 8:21 Loving77 http://i867.photobucket.com/albums/ab233/PennyThePeep/Art_Shop/scan0015_zps89c91441.jpg 8:21 Dragonian King (rflol) he looks like he's trying to look serious but nobody can take him seriously because he's only 4 years old 8:22 Loving77 lol 8:22 Flower1470 lol 8:22 Loving77 Wanna see what happens when you press your wrist against the glass while scanning? 8:22 Dragonian King lily that was a cool song uh, ok :P 8:22 Loving77 http://i867.photobucket.com/albums/ab233/PennyThePeep/Art_Shop/scan0015_zps526de438.jpg I have a ghoooooooooooost hand 8:23 Flower1470 ROFL @Silly you seriously liked it?? :O 8:23 Dragonian King spoOOOoOOooooooOOOooOooOOky yep i did 8:23 Flower1470 Can I show you more of their songs? 8:24 Dragonian King but is that the actual name because it's really long :P if you want 8:24 Flower1470 They have the longest song titles lol Same with Fall Out Boy (another group I like) 8:25 Dragonian King lol 8:25 Flower1470 hold on I'll find another awesome song 8:26 Dragonian King btw i thought of a ridiculous scene starring noah and kaiba where noah is taunting him and kaiba is like "NO" over and over and then noah starts singing peanut butter jelly time 8:27 Flower1470 O_o Peep did you like that song 8:30 Dragonian King can i shorten it to Only Difference 8:30 Flower1470 sure 8:30 Dragonian King good i probably wouldn't remember anything else anyway 8:30 Loving77 Yes I did 8:31 Dragonian King i wonder what happens if i listen to counting stars and this at the same time... 8:32 Flower1470 this is one of their most popular songs. it has somewhat dirty lyrics at one point. if you dont like it, skip it https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NagioKxzeI4 it leads into the next song, but let me find an edited-for-radio version 8:33 Dragonian King i'll listen to it after i figure out what happens if counting stars + only difference becomes a thing 8:33 Flower1470 ok 8:33 Dragonian King THIS IS WEIRD it's so fast but so slow 8:33 Loving77 I'm skipping it dirty dirty lyrics 8:34 Dragonian King we need yuma's grandma with her broom :P yes i could've typed out That Old Lady With A Broomstick but... i didn't feel like it 8:34 Flower1470 that's fine This is the 'clean' version of their secondmost popular https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z0g0k_-STB8 the original (not dirty but not edited for radio lol) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vG9c23AshVU You've heard the second one, Peep The album came out in 2005 but it made a comeback in 2011 I think 8:36 Loving77 I didn't know they sung that :O 8:36 Flower1470 YES THEY DO 8:37 Loving77 It used to be on all the time an I didn't like bc it had bad words :P 8:37 Dragonian King https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AT_27h_ukyM guys listen to this 8:39 Flower1470 If you guys like Panic at the Disco please let me know I have never met anyone who also likes them lol 8:40 Dragonian King do i count because i liked that one song 8:40 Flower1470 I'll find a super clean song for you, Peep did you listen to the others 8:41 Dragonian King not yet 8:42 Flower1470 let me know what you think after you listen 8:42 Dragonian King aren't they all the same song but edited differently or are there two of them 8:43 Flower1470 Two songs. One leads into the other. if you listen to them in the correct order lol 8:46 Dragonian King but its better if you do is the first one, right? lol 8:47 Flower1470 Yep 8:47 Dragonian King okay good 8:47 Flower1470 :P 8:48 Dragonian King i'm listening to the second one now 8:48 Flower1470 okie 8:49 Dragonian King the pause where they censored it in the second one is so awkward :P 8:50 Flower1470 I gave you the unedited version too It really isn't bad imo but yeah i agree lol 8:52 Dragonian King those were pretty good songs the lyrics were kind of you know but it's not really that bad :P 8:53 Flower1470 :O :O :O * Flower1470 tackle-hugs Silly 8:53 Dragonian King ow my face 8:54 Flower1470 ok you like Panic at the Disco Maybe not as much as I do but Can I find you more songs 8:56 Dragonian King okay 8:56 Flower1470 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FDrGygSwfTI you might like that one Peep now dont you mooove 9:00 Loving77 I do :P 9:01 Flower1470 i knew it 9:01 Dragonian King it's funny how the title usually doesn't have anything to do with the lyrics 9:01 Flower1470 this one is a bit odd not as... loud as they usually are https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r7qrikkMl1g ikr I love this one too https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HJK6LnSYPaw 9:10 Loving77 Do you guys want to hear one song I like? But I don't think you'll like it that much 9:11 Dragonian King ok 9:11 Loving77 It's an 80s song you don't have to listen to it https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bz6LYOHhWFs I really like it though 9:18 Dragonian King that song was weird but cool :P 9:18 Loving77 lol 9:19 Flower1470 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=69xahGwR0Kw 9:20 Dragonian King oh no not more songs sorry but i cant listen to any more :P 9:20 Flower1470 that's okay I'll save the rest for tomorrow muhahaha but i cant believe you like them and if you like them then I'm sure you'll like Fall Out Boy too sorry im excited lol 9:30 Dragonian King oh brother :P what have i done 9:31 Flower1470 IM SORRY I DONT HAVE FRIENDS WHO LIKE MY KIND OF MUSIC 9:33 Loving77 Why did you save me this: http://flower1470.tumblr.com/post/98509753001/beccalovesspooky-dogw00d-hush-little-fandom#notes That's just mean :P 9:34 Flower1470 :P 9:36 Loving77 I gtg bye 9:36 Dragonian King bye peep 9:39 Flower1470 i wonder if you'd enjoy imagine dragons as well 9:49 Dragonian King i gtg, bye lily 9:50 Flower1470 Bye Silly Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:51 Flower1470 ooo Category:Chat logs Category:September 2014